


First, Second

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes tick by until Kenma realizes that Kuroo isn’t going to continue without prompting, sighs as if this is the most annoying thing he’s done all day, and says, “Why did he break up with you, Kuroo?”</p>
<p>“He said,” Kuroo says, eyes closed, “that there was no way he’d be able to compete with you.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kuroo and Kenma talk about other people they've kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, Second

**Author's Note:**

> sour cats hit 200 kudos today (last night??) and i'm absolutely blown away by the response i've gotten for that fic! i don't really know how to show my appreciation, but i figure posting a short kuroken fic i wrote a few days ago wouldn't hurt. 
> 
> i'm sure i'll be writing more kuroken in the future!

“Have you ever kissed anyone else?”

Kuroo hooks his knees over the armrest of the couch and looks upside down at Kenma, who is pretending to be engrossed in his phone as if he didn’t just ask an invasive and intimate question. Or he could also be ignoring how the top of Kuroo’s head is now brushing against his thigh. Hard to tell.

“Yamamoto, once.” Kuroo says. “It was for a dare during golden week. I think it might have been his first, he looked like he wanted to cry.”

“Hm.” Kenma taps on his phone. “But it wasn’t yours?”

“No. Thought you knew that? I may or may not have had a thing with Yaku in our first year.”

This warrants enough of Kenma’s attention that he finally, finally tears his eyes away from his phone and looks down at Kuroo. “With Yaku?”

“Yeeeah, it was pretty nice.” Kuroo grins a little too mischievously. “It wasn’t a serious thing at all, but nice. We were together for about six months and I thought it was going good, but he broke up with me a week into our second year. And you won’t believe why.”

A few minutes tick by until Kenma realizes that Kuroo isn’t going to continue without prompting, sighs as if this is the most annoying thing he’s done all day, and says, “Why did he break up with you, Kuroo?”

“He said,” Kuroo says, eyes closed, “that there was no way he’d be able to compete with you.”

He can feel Kenma freeze next to him. Kuroo opens his eyes to see Kenma staring at him in disbelief. The game on his phone beeps when the ignored character dies. “You said that you didn’t feel that way about me until recently, though.”

Kuroo hums. “I think it’s more I didn’t _know_ I did.”

“But Yaku knew.”

“But Yaku knew,” he agrees. “and he was right.” Kenma is still staring at him, so he brings his arms out in a flourish. “If I had to choose between loving you and saving the world, then damn the world.”

“That’s weird, Kuroo.” Kenma gives him a mildly disgusted look, though Kuroo doesn’t miss the slight pinkness in his cheeks.

“I’d rather be weird than never see your smile ag—”

“Please stop.”

Kuroo shrugs, which is a little awkward when laying flat on his back. “Alright, alright, you win.”

He expects that things will go back to normal now, with Kenma returning to his game and leaving Kuroo to lay on the couch until he gets bored, but instead Kenma slowly reaches down and gingerly brushes the hair back from Kuroo’s eyes. He can feel his heart come to a stop like it always does when Kenma touches him. Before he can take his hand away, Kuroo grabs it, pulls it down to his mouth, and kisses his wrist, which elicits a sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend.

“...I’m gonna need that back.”

“Course.” Kuroo mumbles, feeling a little like a drowned cat. He isn’t holding Kenma’s hand very tightly but releases his grip fully anyway, watching as his hand disappears from view. He wasn’t lying about dating Yaku, but for some reason making out with his friend was significantly less overwhelming than small displays of affection from Kenma.

They’re quiet for what feels like a long time. Kenma’s returned to his game full force, and Kuroo closes his eyes and just breathes until his heart calms down. Then Kenma delivers the second surprise of the day; “I’ve kissed Shoyo.”

“What?” Kuroo has to sit up at that. “No way.” Kenma just nods. “I thought he was with tall, dark, and scary?”

Kenma gives him a sideways glance that says _That describes you too, you know_ , but he chooses instead to say, “Not yet. Soon, probably.”

“Let me guess. They don’t know yet?”

“Nope.”

Kuroo laughs. He swings his legs around so he can sit on the couch next to his boyfriend like a normal person. And Kenma, quiet little Kenma who Kuroo used to drag out of his room kicking and screaming, rests his head on his shoulder.

 

 

 


End file.
